Make
"Yes! Destroy their city!" Make Punion is a young Puni. He lives in the Big Tree and he is the big brother and the lover of Petun. His place within the Puni society isn't clearly established, but he is shown to be respectful of Old, his grandfather, and he also listens to Punisher's advice. While Make does talk about his father once, it is currently impossible to meet him in-game. Personality Make appears to be quite sheepish at first, being very afraid of Mario and Carbon and asking them if they are killers. However, this is merely a facade that Make puts up when he meets with strangers; he is actually very rude and has a quite rough attitude, telling Mario and co. to hang themselves and calling them idiots. He is very aware of how the Puni society works, and dutifully respects his elders, like Old, who he decides to consult before giving the Glass Star to Mario. He mentions that he listens to the elders speaking and boasts about how he knowns "Puni secrets" thanks to it (which include the Big Tree's secret entrance). Make is quite open about his personal life and Puni culture, mentioning that the Punies are confined to the Big Tree, and also mentioning the variety of pizzerias and supermarkets located within the Big Tree. Make is quite trustful. He is the only Puni on record to have ever befriended a British person, Jabble. He was also quick to rely on others for help, such as Sir Snow or Mario. History At some point in his life before the events of chapter 2, Make got into two car accidents, which made him very careful about interacting with anything. He also got into a sexual relationship with his sister in public, which he had to stop when other Punies noticed. After the Jabbis Underground Trend allied themselves with the 10-Nauties to take over the Big Tree, Make fled in order to find people who could deal with the "10 sailors" as he called them. He got in contact with the European Union, and even begged them for help, but they refused. This is when he encountered Mario and his allies, and asked them for help. After rallying Sir Snow in the deepest parts of Asia, Make and his allies infiltrated the Big Tree. They met with Punisher and a few Punies before rescuing Old and assembling the rest of the Punies into a big army to take on the British thanks to the Poni Orb. Make then became much more aggressive, destroying two British cities and killing every single one in his way, save for his friend Jabble. Trivia * When seeing Make for the first time, Carbon commented that he is "one of the things the teacher clearly explains", eluding to the fact that he learned about Punies in school. This is further confirmed because Carbon knew Make came from the Big Tree, much to Make's surprise. ** The "teacher" that Carbon refers to may actually have been Professor Reality. Category:Characters Category:Punies Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors